Odd Comedy
by kathgrr
Summary: They both stared incredulously as Kara continued to laugh so hard that tears were steaming down her face.


**Spoilers**: Season Two, minor ones up to Sacrifice.  
**Summary**: _They both stared incredulously as Kara continued to laugh so hard that tears were steaming down her face._  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Author's Note**: Unbeta'ed; I just had this thought after reading this scene (see the second line) in another fandom and it struck me as incredibly funny.

* * *

Lee was on a date with a date with Dee on Cloud Nine. It wasn't anything formal, they were just spending the day together walking around and generally enjoying the artificial sunshine.

Lee and Anastasia didn't talk much. After Billy's death and his recent "mishaps" (nearly dying in the cold of space; shooting a man dead; getting involved with a hooker; nearly frakking his best friend), it was comforting to just **be** with another person. They stopped for lunch in a cafe facing the gardens, where they watched the coming and goings of different people, commenting every so often on strange and humorous behaviors. It was nice and peaceful but, as usual, it did not last long.

It was the sounds of her voice that reached him first. He couldn't tell what she was saying but it was obvious she was arguing with someone. And the argument was escalating. Sometimes he wondered if he had some sort of radar for detecting trouble when it comes to Kara. He always seemed to get involved in whatever escapades Kara got into, whether it was bailing her out of the hack or watching her back in a bar fight.

He could tell right the way that this was not going to end well. He should have known having the same leave with Starbuck would bite him in the ass. Sighing, he smiled ruefully at Dee and excused himself, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the commotion. Dee nodded with an understanding smile and he went to see what mess Kara has gotten herself into this time.

When he got closer, he started to hear bits and pieces of their heated conversation. Actually, he was pretty sure anyone with ears on Cloud Nine could hear their fight.

"Sam, I already told you, the answer is "NO"! And we are not having this discussion again!"

"Why the frak not? Why are you always like this?"

"Frak off, Sam! I don't know why you are going on about this. You know what. I don't want to know. I'm going to the bar and when you calm down you can find me there."

Sam grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey don't you walk away from me!" 'Very bad move there buddy' Lee thought to himself. Anticipating Kara's fist in the guy's face, he was already working on ways to bail Kara out of the hack. She surprised him by merely pulling her wrist out of Sam's grasp.

"Okay, this is ** it ** . I'm not going to deal with this anymore. We're done." She gestured emphatically. "Go find some pyramid groupie who will cater to your every whim because I'm never going to do it. And while you're a decent frak, this headache really isn't worth it."

"Why you little..." Sam raised his hand poised to deliver a backhand to Kara's face but Lee's firm grip on his arm halted the action.

Lee was expecting a punch from Kara's general direction and was already wondering how he was going to keep her from killing this man. Amazingly, there were no threats of, or signs of violence from the woman. She was looking at them with a frown, her eyebrows drawn together as she seemed to take in the sight in front of her.

Then Lee heard it. A faint snort. And another. Starring at her in confusion, he watched as Kara's tried to cover her mouth to hide the giggles bubbling through. The giggles turned into chuckles, and then she's laughing uncontrollably. Lee was no longer holding Anders' arm anymore and they both stared incredulously, as Kara continued to laugh so hard that tears were steaming down her face and practically collapsed on the grass.

"Um... Kara?"

She looks up at the sound of Lee's voice, but apparently looking at the two men was too much for her and she started laughing hysterically once again.

**Five minutes later**

The fit of hysterical laughter seemed to have passed, but Kara was still giggling to herself while she wiped tears from her eyes.

Anders has stormed off in a huff long ago and it was just Lee and Kara sitting on the grass.

"Care to share the joke?" He said dryly, pondering the strange woman sitting next to him.

"Oh Lords, I haven't laughed so hard since our little suffocation session in the firing range. And it didn't even take oxygen deprivation this time." She giggled again at her own little joke.

"I don't know. You face was so red from laughing so hard there I though you were going to faint."

"Hah! Starbuck doesn't faint! She may lose consciousness sometimes, but she does not faint!"

"Well, what do you call that time on Picon when you were..."

"That was passing out, thank you very much."

"There's a difference?"

Her glare just made his grin wider.

"So seriously, what was so funny?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Weren't you there?"

"Yyyeeesss." He dragged out the affirmation, "but I still don't see what's so funny."

"He was going to slap me."

"Yes, that much was obvious."

"He was going to slap me!"

"Oookay, you're kind of echoing there. We've already established that."

"Gods, were you always this dense!"

"HEY! I just saved you from a vicious backhand!" He ignored her mocking snort and continued in fake indignation, "the least you can do is curb the insults for a day or two!"

"Fine. Fine. You are such a girl, Lee." He glared and she pretended not to notice. "As to what just happened here… well, answer this, if you were a mouse, would you go up to a cat and swat at it?"

"No, but what does that have to do with..." His words trailed off as his mouth caught up with his brain. A smile started to form on his face. "So I'm guessing you are the cat?"

"Lee, I can kill him in a dozen different ways with my bare hands in ten seconds flat." She didn't say this with any ounce of arrogance; it was just a simple statement of fact.

"Okay, I guess I can see you're point. I still don't think it's that funny though."

She sighed and looked off in the direction of the fake horizon. "This isn't like when you and I fight Lee. We can handle each other. We might bruise each other up a bit but we're too good for the other to do any permanent damage. With Sam," She sighed again, "if I let my temper go I might kill him."

Lee nodded in understanding. There really wasn't much of anything to say after that. So they laid there beside each other and basked in the artificial sun.


End file.
